


Praying That You'll Be My Apollo

by two_days



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Panic, praying mantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_days/pseuds/two_days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was suppose to be a romantic date night that inevitably led to more. A home intruder was not the more Grantaire was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praying That You'll Be My Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> one shot fluff based off of an event that just occurred in my house

It had been perfect. Grantaire had decorated their flat so nicely, Enjolras was wearing his tightest jeans, it was to be a great date night. That is until Grantaire heard Enjolras’ shriek of “Shhi-fuck-TAIRE”  
R rushed out, thinking there was a fire or he hurt himself or something. The giant praying mantis that greeted him was definitely much worse then either of the previous dangers. It clung to the ceiling above the sink, curling its long and lethal arms. His boyfriend was backed against the opposite wall, glass of water strewn across the floor. Enjolras’ usually collected, controlled demeanor was no-where to be found as his skinny body shrunk against the wall.  
Grantaire rushed to Enj’s side “Where the fuzzy fuck balls did that fucker come from?” he asked nervously. Enjolras shook his head, reaching into the pocket of his black jeans to pull up his phone.  
“Babe, I don’t think now’s the time to be checking CNN” Grantaire reminded him. Enjolras huffed slightly “I’m researching praying mantises- manti? Anyway there’s suppose to be a symbol of peace, some cultures believe them to be God himself.” The cynic let out a harsh laugh. “It says to remove it, put on heavy gloves, put it in a box, and place it outside.” Enjolras continued.  
“Why do we need thick gloves?” Asked R nervously.  
“They have a really painful bite with their front legs, nothing poisonous but it’ll probably hurt like hell.” Enjolras responded, not really settling either of their nerves. The supposedly steeled leader and the uncaring cynic weren’t exactly living up to their titles.  
There was a moment of battled silence, both looking at each other, pleading for the other to volunteer. “I made you breakfast in bed yesterday because you stayed up until three editing your paper” Taire blurted.  
“I washed all the paint of your clothes.” Enjolras rebounded.  
“I saved you from being punched in the face last week.”  
“I carried you five blocks when you were passed out.”  
“I made your meals for three weeks, made you coffee, edited your papers, and generally babysat you during your finals.” Taire pointed out smirking slightly as he saw Enjolras loose his resolution.  
Enjolras sighed “Fine. But I’m wearing your ski goggles, my sweat pants, your winter coat, ski gloves with dish gloves on top, and those ugg boots that Jehan gave us a while ago.”  
The couple set about gathering and dressing Enjolras. Ten minutes later the revolutionary entered the kitchen in a puffy winter coat that made him look slightly marshmellowish, two layers of pants, clunky ugg boots, and ski goggles that did adorable things to his curls. R quickly placed a chair near the praying mantis and handed Enjolras the designated box before helping his puffy boyfriend onto the chair.  
With a yelp, Enjolras thrust the box upward missing the insect and hitting the lighting fixture. The insect in question fled from the ceiling seeking refuge in Taire’s hair. Taire yelled, dancing widely. Enjolras shrieked, tumbling off the chair. Luckily the coat broke most of his fall.  
With Taire flailing madly, hands not quite going near the creature on his head, Enjolras rolled off the floor, and cupped the insect in his gloved hands. Hurriedly he dashed out the door, flew down the two flights of stairs, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his system. Nudging the door open, Enjolras carefully placing the creature out in the muggy night air.  
After a quick shake to ensure the insect wasn’t still on him, Enjolras began to strip off the thick coat, wiping the beads of sweat off his hairline as he climbed the stairs back to their flat. He entered kicking his ugg boots off, quickly stripping himself of the second pair of pants. Enjolras was promptly greeted by an enveloping hug from Taire. “My hero” he murmured, pecking Enjolras’ cheek.  
Enjolras smiled dopily as Grantaire pulled the large ski goggles off him, kissing him properly “My Apollo.”


End file.
